


Morning Shenanigans

by warriorfelix



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Roosterteeth - Fandom, freewood - Fandom
Genre: Freewood - Freeform, M/M, achievement hunter - Freeform, have mercy on my writing skills pls, sort of fluff???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorfelix/pseuds/warriorfelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is not a morning person, and he certainly shows it. Ryan tries his best to deal with the Brit but he can be just as clumsy himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first fic. Nothing too serious or elaborate, just some basic fluff. Hope you enjoy!

 

Ryan stood at the stove, neatly cracking eggs into a bowl, throwing bacon into the pan and boiling the kettle. Gavin still wonders every single day how his friend handles 7am so damn well. Aside from the messy hair, you wouldn’t be able to tell that  the older man only rolled out of bed 20 minutes ago. Gavin got up only five minutes later and he was still trying to figure out if he had his boxers on the right way.

Ryan put down the tongs for a moment to pour the boiling water, stir the cups and bring one to Gavin, who was slumped face down at the table.  
  
”We have a lot of stuff to do today, Gavin. Drink your coffee. You’re gonna need it.” Ryan tried to gently persuade, but the stubborn Brit was having none of it.  
  
”Get that ridiculous American shit out of my face. I hate it and everything it stands for.” Gavin spat, still trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Needless to say, he was not a fucking morning person. Ryan didn’t mind though. He gave the dumb dirty blonde his  bacon and eggs just the way he liked them, kissed his forehead and went to the bathroom.  
  
Gavin had been eating for maybe five minutes when he heard a  **CRASH BANG**   _“you’ve got to be fucking kidding me mummer mummer fuck shit fuck”_  and decided to get up.  
  
”You alright in there, love? Ryan?” Gavin called out, trying to not sound super concerned.

No reply. God dammit. That means he has to go help.  
  
He opened the door to the bathroom and was confronted with a bent- over Ryan, ass spread for the world to see, trying to collect shampoo bottles and shavers and other random shit that had fallen on the floor. Some conditioner had spilled out into the shower and down the drain and now the entire room smelled like honey and  coconut. It smelled good in Ryans hair but it was a little too much being suffocated in it. Ryan finally noticed Gavin was standing their wide-eyed at the older mans wet butthole and shot up, dropping everything he had  _just fucking picked up_. Ryan naturally went to cover his junk, and then thought about why exactly he was doing that because its not like they hadn’t had sex and seen each others  junk plenty of times????? He ended up just facing his shame and letting his hands slip to his sides.  
  
”Some stuff fell. Sorry” Ryan didn’t even bother to make a dumb excuse. He’d wasted some of Gavins most expensive care products by accident. And Gavin had not been awake for very long. He braced himself. But instead, Gavin, still in his boxers, kicked the   
various items out of the way and stood all defeated-looking in the shower. He vaguely made a grabby-hand towards Ryan, who stepped into the shower facing his back. He wrapped his arms around Gavins front and placed light kisses on his shoulders. Even though they were quickly washed away by the still running water, it certainly woke Gavin up.


End file.
